SSB: TAS episode 1: chef kawasaki
by Quartz2006
Summary: after the events of Kirby welcome to smash bros. Kirby is introduce to a new character. will Kirby and the rest of the smash bros characters get along with the new character? Kirby's POV, chrom's POV and pit's POV Note: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story WARNING : THERE WILL BE SWEARING AND DIRTY JOKES


It was a beautiful day at smash bros. The birds sang, the air smell nice, the grass blooms.

It was nice until... Bowser Jr. Said, "look at me, I'm fucking 16 years old, look at me, now I can watch adult cartoons. Ladies and gentleman-" Jr. Was cut off by me yelling.

"Alright, alright we heard enough of your stupid talking age!"

"I so agree with Kirby!" said meta knight in anger.

"It's true!" king Dedede mumbled.

"Boring!" said Jigglypuff, sticking her tongue out.

We were at the grassland, (a part of smash bros) Jr was standing on a big rock. He crossed his arms and said, "do I give a crap about what you four think, I love my age"

We all sigh in disappointment, "Jr, stop talking about your age, you yelled 16 almost all night" said meta knight.

"C'mon Jr, at least take a break from your excitement, plus why are we at the grassland in the first place?" I said.

"Because the air smells nice," said Jr in a happy tone.

Me, meta knight, King Dedede and Jigglypuff gave Jr anger looks on our faces. Then king Dedede said, "you know what? Let's get out of here, I'm done with you Jr" then Dedede walked away.

I did too, so did meta knight and Jigglypuff. "H-hey? Come back here, I haven't shown you my victory dance. You know the floss? Fine go away, I don't need an audience" said Jr, but meta knight said, "ha, you're a show-off Jr" Jr tried to get off the rock, but the rock was so big.

He couldn't get down. He asked, "uh guys, can you help me get down-" Jr didn't watch where he was going. We all turned around to face Jr, I had a worried look on my face.

Jigglypuff said, "Jr don't move-" she saw Jr hit his head on a rock (because he falls down) then he hit another rock but this time.

The rock hit him in the nuts (you know what I'm talking about) we all said "ohhh" he falls down to the ground. we went to him, meta knight said, "is he dead? If he is, I'm happy" but he was wrong.

I asked, "Jr! Are you ok?" He slowly lifts his head up. His eye got a scratch and it was bleeding very bad. Jigglypuff said, "don't touch your eye don't touch your eye" but Jr did.

King dedede said, "oh no he's gonna scream" we cover our ears. Then Jr screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

****chrom's POV****

We all heard the scream. We were playing poker because we were bored. Ike said, "what the fuck was that?" I said, "I think it was Jr"

"I never heard that kind of scream, he disturbed our game," said Robin (male) in anger.

"Does it matter Robin? We started poker like 2 minutes ago and we heard a scream and now you got mad" said Lucina while drinking some tea.

"Let's get back to playing," said Marth. Roy said, "I wondered why Jr screamed?" The fire emblem team looked at each other.

"Any guesses?" I said.

"Maybe he cut himself?" Said corrin (male)

"Or he got run over by a car," said Robin (female) Lucina slapped Robin on the cheek.

I was about to say a guess, but ike said, "maybe he creamed?"

Me and my friends look at him with shocked faces. "What kind of guess is that?" Said corrin (female)

ike said, "C'mon you guys its weird to all of you but not my little cousin. Let me tell you something about my cousin. He hangs out with a man in his 50s and every time when I get my cousin, he said to me 'there is cream on my pee pee hole' and I had to deal with it because my aunt is best friends with the man and she thinks child and adults can be a couple. That is so wrong"

"Well we have a couple who are different ages," says Lucina.

"You mean meta knight and Kirby?" Said Roy. She nods her head. "Cmon Lucina, I liked meta knight and Kirby as a couple. I think it's adorable" said Marth. Lucina looked at Marth with an angry look.

I said, "can we get back to playing and forget what ike said" my friends nod and went back to playing. I wonder what happened to Jr.

****Kirby's Pov****

Jr cried very loud, so loud that the animals ran away from the crying. I sighed, meta knight whines, "na na na SHUT UP! YOU FALL OFF THE ROCK IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Jr wipes his bloody eye tear away.

"but meta knight, my eye is bleeding, now I'm ugly!" he continued to cry more. I felt bad for Jr, even he did bully me on my second day at smash bros. I am sorry for him.

luckily I have a blanket and wrapped it around his eyes (it was on the left).

Jr was about to say something when master hand speaks from the speakers. "It's breakfast time smashers, head down to the cafe. Thank you" king Dedede smiled and said, "oh boy it's breakfast time" me, King Dedede, meta knight and Jigglypuff ran to the café.

when we did arrive at the café. there were lots of smashers. I notice Isabelle was on a table with Samus and Dark Samus. I wonder why is she not cooking?

we picked our table and waited for our food. while we wait king Dedede practice his hammer trick for the next battle. jigglypuff drink some water so she can sing (if she sings in the battle the fighter sleeps). and me and meta knight played rock-paper-scissors. if I win, I will battle meta knight. but if meta knight wins. well, he will kiss me. when we said, "shoot" I picked paper and meta knight picked scissors. I knew I lost.

_'damn it' _I thought. meta knight grinned under his mask. he picked me up, took off his mask (only his lips shows) and kissed me. he easily dips his tongue inside my mouth. while we were making out. I saw someone giving smashers food. I broke the kiss. meta knight was confused, he lowers his mask and said, "Kirby why did you stop kissing me? I was enjoying it"

then he looked at why I stopped kissing him. the figure gave us our food and said, "umm this food is delicious umm hmm yummy" meta knight said, "what the fuck?"

I looked at my food. it looks different, I asked, "um what did you put in my food?" He said, "I put a little bit of salt on your food" I took a bite of it and swallowed it.

I said, "hm this is very good," he said, "thank you, it's my number one favourite food of all time"

Jigglypuff said, "we didn't get your name sir," he said, "oh crap sorry about that I always forget to introduce myself. My name is Kawasaki Montgomery Giovanni. But you can call me chef Kawasaki for short"

Her mouth dropped and her eyes wide opened. That is a really long name for a chef. Then he left. I check the time, it was 8:45 am. Master and crazy hand came to the café.

Master hand said, "attention smashers, you might already saw our new chef. He will be replacing Isabelle because she quits being a chef all her life. So be nice to our new chef"

I said "yum, this food is way better than Isabelle's cooking. What do you say, guys?"

King Dedede said, "well personally, it not bad"

Jigglypuff said, "your right Kirby, this food is so good"

Meta Knight said, "the food is alright but I have a problem with the new chef"

"What's that," said king dedede.

"To me, Kawasaki's behaviour is very weird," said meta knight. Jigglypuff slapped his mask and said, "meta knight! That is very rude of you. Master hand said we have to be nice"

I said, "well I'm gonna go now for a walk in the grassland"

Jigglypuff said, "alright Kirby, but be careful, there are wild animals in the land. 3 days ago a kid got mold to death by a black bear. He was only 4 years old"

I throw my plate at the tray. But it hit Wario on the head instead (why I throw my plate in the first place? It's because I saw ness do that). I said, "oh shit" I quickly left the table.

I wasn't planning to go for a walk. I was going to see what Kawasaki is doing. I opened the kitchen door. Kawasaki was cleaning the dishes. I asked, "hey Kawasaki" he almost dropped the plate. but luckily he didn't. he put the plate inside the dryer machine.

he said, "Oh hi there uh Kirby? I think that is your name right?" I nodded my head. "good, so what are you doing here in my kitchen?"

"well, I want to know how did you become master and crazy hand's chef?" I said. Kawasaki said, "well it happened a few hours ago. when I just turned 23 I was kicked out of my parent's house because I didn't win the cooking contest so I was homeless for a few weeks until the hands found me. they were very impressed with my cooking skills. now I am making 100$ dollars a day" my eyes lid up in shock.

100$ dollars a day? that is very sweet and nice of the hands. I want more answers. now I'm being like meta knight. I asked, "how long you been a chef for?" he said, "oh that is a hard one. let's just say since I was 3 years old? I think I was 3 years old when I first start cooking"

I asked, "do you have any friends?" he said, "I do, well I only have one friend. which is Isabelle we known each our for about maybe 8 or nine years" interesting, I said, "can I watch you wash dishes?" he nodded. then pit and dark pit (or is it pittoo? I will just call him dark pit) kicked the door opened.

Kawasaki said, "oh hi pit and pittoo. how are you both doing?" pit saw me and waved. I waved back at pit. dark pit sighed, "how many times I told someone my name is not fucking pittoo. it's dark pit"

pit said, "please calm down dark pit, I'm sometimes called stupid because I act stupidly"

I said, "so what are you two doing here?" dark pit said, "I'm glad you ask pinkie. pit's eggs have Yolks in them and I hate yolks" he throws the plate of eggs on the floor and it broke.

Kawasaki yelled, "DARK PIT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I WORKED HARD ON THESE EGGS. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" dark pit yelled, "IF YOU HAVEN'T PUT YOLK INSIDE MY BOYFRIEND'S EGGS. I WOULDN'T THROW THEM ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!"

Then captain falcon came into the kitchen and said: "alright what is going on here?" Dark pit let his anger go and said while grinning, "um? This isn't what it looks like?"

Captain Falcon looked at the broken plate on the floor, then look back at dark pit. I quickly left the kitchen so I don't get involved in this. when I did leave the kitchen there was a fight.

everyone notice what is going on. then a plate was thrown I duck down. the plate hit Wario on the head again. Kawasaki was thrown out of the kitchen by dark pit. dark pit said, "take that you loser" then pit slapped dark pit in the face.

Kawasaki had a small scratch on his face (not the scratch Jr had) it was on his head. king dedede, Jigglypuff and meta knight came up to me.

"Kirby, what in bloody hell are you doing?" said meta knight sounding shocked.

Kawasaki stands up and said, "I'm sorry everyone, it's my fault I started this fight, I just wanna be the best chef of all time. but I failed" I hugged Kawasaki and said, "hey, it's ok Kawasaki, everyone makes mistakes"

dark pit yelled, "YEAH RIGHT!" pit yelled, "SHUT UP PITTOO!" Jigglypuff gave Kawasaki a bandage.

"thank you puffy," said Kawasaki. jigglypuff smiled at Kawasaki. captain falcon came up to Kawasaki and high five him. then Jr came to the scene. Jr said, "hey you" I turned around Jr punched me in the face.

I got a bruise on my mouth. then Kawasaki said, "hey don't hit Kirby" Jr gave the middle finger to Kawasaki. Kawasaki hit Jr with his frying pan.

then meta knight beat the living crap out of Jr with his sword. the rest of the smashers laughed at Jr getting beat up. I asked, "whoa, you can hit people with a frying pan?" he nodded.

I cheered on meta knight, I blow a kiss at him. meta knight noticed and blushed under his mask.

****pit's POV****

I laughed very hard. so hard I was chocking. dark pit pats my back. then I stopped chocking. dark pit said in a sad tone, "sorry I throw your eggs on the floor pit" I kissed his cheek.

dark pit smiled and said, "I was hoping for more" I smiled and kissed his lips. he wrapped his arms around me. I wrap my arm around dark pit. dark pit broke the kiss and whisper to my ear, "how about we do this on the bed, shall we?" I nodded.

he smiled at me and picked me up. and we went to the bedroom.

****Kirby's POV****

I look at pit as he was cared by dark pit. I knew what they are going to do but I didn't care. I just want to watch Jr get beat up by meta knight.

****the end****


End file.
